


Pure Love and Hidden Memories

by MyveusRokko



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cancer, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Manipulation, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyveusRokko/pseuds/MyveusRokko
Summary: Jihyun and Jumin were childhood friends. Maybe fate didn't mean for them to be anything more.
Relationships: Han Jumin & V | Kim Jihyun, Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun, Rika/V | Kim Jihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I love this fandom and I've been in it for so long, I feel ashamed for not posting this earlier. Tbh I first starting writing this maybe two years ago. But better later than never :D
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this, I will appreciate every comment and kudos :)

Jumin looked down at an old photo. He would always keep it in his pocket or wallet. It was a photo of him and his best friend. Jihyun. The photo was taken by Jihyun's mother. They're both laughing Jumin’s hand around Jihyun’s neck. They’re in a park full of sakura trees. Jihyun’s turquoise hair fits with the pink blooms perfectly.

Jumin’s childhood memories were mostly happy. But he spent the happiest moments with his dear friend. Jumin was in many ways like his father - practical, logical, sometimes cold and oblivious to others. He learned that if he wants to be successful he has to be like this. Success meant everything to his father. And he couldn't disobey his father. But with Jihyun he felt like he is capable of feelings and he deserves to be loved. Even though at his home they told him something else.

He met Jihyun when they were six. He still remembered every moment and cherished every second of that nice spring day. They moved into a rich neighborhood. It was a sunny day so his mother told him to go outside. He grabbed his new toy - black toy limousine - and started pushing it across the street until he reached a nice lawn. Unfortunately, he crashed into a house. He was scared and wanted to run away. But then he saw a boy with nice blue hair and mesmerizing eyes.

“I-I... I’m sorry...” Jumin murmured. He expected the kid to punch him or yell at him just like his father would do. 

But the boy only smiled. Jumin got suspicious. It wasn't normal. He didn't understand the boy's behavior.

“What do you want for compensation?” he asked. The boy laughed. 

“You sound funny. Like an adult. Can we be friends?” he simply smiled. 

“That's all?” Jumin's eyes widened. This boy showed him more love in a few seconds than his parents in 6 years. For his parents he was just heir. He's always felt the tension and coldness. He was happy and surprised to find someone so kind and loving. 

“That's all. Wanna see my tree-house?” the boy asked again and reached for Jumin's hand.  
They climbed the tree and the boy sat down into the blankets and pillows that were everywhere. 

The blue-haired boy handed Jumin some photos. One of them took Jumin's attention. There was a sakura tree and in the middle of the picture was a bird. It was some park and the nature on the photo looked beautiful. 

“I took them all by myself,” said the smaller boy proudly. “In Yeouido park. I think it's beautiful there,” he added. Jumin just nodded still amazed by the picture. It felt so real. 

“I like them,” Jumin confessed. As an answer the blue boy just smiled again.

“I think we should make a contract,” he said.

“What?” Jumin asked.

“So we can be official friends. My name is Kim Jihyun.” The boy took a paper and a pen and started writing in big, messy handwriting. “I, Kim Jihyun, will be – what’s your name?”

“Uh… Han Jumin,” Jumin said, not quite knowing what was happening.

“Will be Han Jumin’s friend until death do us apart,” he signed the paper and handed it to Jumin who signed it too.

Jumin was overwhelmed by the idea of someone wanting to really be his friend. He was used to be alone and was encouraged by his father not to attach to someone. With Jihyun it seemed so easy to let go and just talk because none of what he said was considered wrong by the other boy. But eventually, Jumin's mom called for her child because she was upset, not knowing where Jumin was. He got yelled at but the nice memory of blue hair and heartwarming smile were totally worth it. He forgot his toy car at Jihyun's lawn but he didn't mind. He wanted to see the boy again so he wasn't worried. 

He couldn't fall asleep that day due to thinking about that day. But when he finally did, Jihyun appeared in his dreams as well. In Jumin's dream they were walking in Yeouido park. Turquoise hair shined against the afternoon sun and Jumin was almost blinded by that sight. 

The other day Jumin went across the street once more. His toy car wasn't there and he was scared to tell his parents and was too shy do ring the bell. He wanted to see the tree-house once more. He knew he wasn't invited and he felt like a secret agent. When he reached the hole he saw blue hair and a small pale hand reaching his own. He accepted it surprised he met his new friend here. 

“You came for your toy car?” Jihyun asked. He wore his beautiful smile once again and Jumin also melted in a big grin. 

“Yeah,” he responded. Blue haired boy handed him his toy. 

“Here it is. I had to hide it in front of my parents, it was exciting! Like an agent!” Jumin was taken aback by the fact that they both liked agents. 

“Like James? James Bond?” the raven haired laughed. 

“Exactly,” Jihyun grinned. 

They played the whole day. Jumin felt really comfortable. When he had to left he wanted to forget the car at Jihyun's so he would have a reason to visit him again but this time Jihyun boy gave him the toy. "You can visit me anytime," he said like he knew exactly what was Jumin thinking, and Jumin took his words literally. Few days passed and Jumin had great time with his new friend.

He couldn't fall asleep again. So he crept out of the house and crossed the street. He watched carefully the events as he tiptoed to the tree. He climbed all the way up and when he reached the tree-house he saw Jihyun doodling something into his diary. He was focused on his work so he didn't notice his friend. When Jumin gently tapped on the window a smile formed on Jihyun's face and he opened the window to let Jumin in. 

“What are you doing here? It's late!” Jihyun whispered. 

“I wanted to see you. I can't fall asleep. See?” Jumin pointed under his eyes. “No dark circles!”

“Ok,” said Jihyun and touched the skin under Jumin's eyes. The black haired boy flinched a little under the touch. “Just eye bags bigger than Africa,” he moved his hand under Jumin's chin. “Go get some sleep.” Jumin was speechless but when he found his voice he managed to hum simple “Sorry for bothering you...”

He didn't expect sudden touch of the skin on his. He wasn't used to receive or give hugs. His parents never showed him any affection except for patting his head or posing for photos like a happy normal family with hands on his shoulders. He didn't know what to do. He's seen some movies and has read some books but he was perplexed. 

He clumsily put his hands around Jihyun's body and the boy pulled him closer. After few minutes it started to feel uncomfortable. So Jumin let go. It felt weird.

“Aren't boys supposed to hug girls?” he whispered.

“One boy in my class told me that he has two dads and they hug and kiss all the time. I think it's nice. He hugged me, too. I don’t think it’s weird.” Jihyun explained quickly. 

“Has he also kiss you?” Jumin asked shyly. When he saw the amused smile on Jihyun's face he bowed down and murmured polite apology. 

“No he didn't. And don't talk to me as if I was an adult. I'm just a bit older than you.”

“Do you want to kiss a guy?” Jumin asked more boldly. And less politely.

“No,” Jihyun ruffled his hair. “Do you?”

“No!” Jumin said a little louder than he should. “I think I should go...” he apologized again and turned around. 

Jihyun grabbed his hand to face him and smiled. “It's okay stop apologizing. Good night and sweet dreams,” he said softly and after few seconds of hesitating he kissed Jumin on his forehead. 

“My mom always does this so I have good dreams.” Then they heard opening door.

“Jihyun are you ok?” a feminine voice asked. Jumin hurried to a window and quickly climbed back on a tree just in time. He bent under the tree-house window when Jihyun's mother opened door to his room. He heard voices and click of the door. He waved at Jihyun and returned back to his bed. The touch of Jihyun's lips still lingered on his forehead. The kiss really helped him to fall asleep without nightmares. His dreams belonged to the blue haired boy once again. 

When Jumin was having breakfast the other day his mother uttered that they are going to visit their new neighbors. Jumin wasn't really happy about it. He didn't want to meet other people and he doubted they would visit the house across the street. His mother cooked perfect rice cakes as a gift for the families.

When Jumin finished his meal she told him she had no time for this cause someone just called her to go to job. She handed him small boxes in a big bag with a paper explaining to which families he should get the rice cakes.

And there was also Jihyun's house. Jumin's heart started to beat faster. He decided he would first give the cakes to the rest of the neighbors than quickly say hi to Jihyun if he'd be there and than go to school. His first day of school - he was nervous. But he grabbed his school bag and the bag with cakes and got going to see his new neighbors.

All of them seemed fine. He said some casual polite phrases and they happily accepted his rice cakes thinking he was really cute. He didn't know that though. He has a really high placed voice of a young boy and he had perfect hair with a perfect outfit because he wad from a rich family - just as all his neighbors. When he reached Jihyun's house his hands started to shake a little bit. He took a deep breath - like his father told him to do whenever he was nervous - and rang the bell.

A beautiful woman opened the door. He recognized Jihyun's mother right away and it wasn't because of the last night. No. She was so similar to her son. They had the same shape of eyebrows and the same colour of hair. Her eyes also belonged as much to her son as to her. They had both the look that gives you goosebumps and makes you question yourself if they see right into your soul. She had a nice warm smile just like her child. The only thing that was different was the nose and shape of head. She was tall and... Perfect. 

“Uh... Good morning,” he bowed politely, “I’m Han Jumin from the house across the street. We moved in with my family few days ago and we would be really happy if you accepted these rice cakes. My mother baked them. Eh...” he bowed again and stretched his hands so she could take the gift. 

“What a cute polite boy. That’s very nice of you! Jihyun! Come here,” she called her son. When Jihyun came and saw Jumin a smile broke to his face.

“Nice to meet you...” blue haired boy said. 

“Jumin. Han Jumin,” Jumin bowed again. He straightened again and looked into the eyes that hunted him in the night.

“Kim Jihyun. At your service,” Jihyun joked and also bowed. 

“Alright boys,” Mrs Kim said. “You probably have to go to school as my son so you can go together. A thank you again for the gift. Good luck at school,” she smiled and when Jihyun kissed her goodbye she closed the door. 

“Hi,” Jumin said with a smile. He didn’t understand why Jihyun hadn’t told his mother thy know each other but he believed his friend so he didn’t point it out.

“Hi. Thanks for the cakes I'll make sure I eat lots of them - mochis are my favorite.”

“Mine too. Mom doesn't bake them very often though. It's bad for health.” 

“Your parents are weird. You're six you don't have to look after your health that much.”

“I know... But I'm the next CEO of my father's com-”

“C what?” Jihyun interrupted confusedly.

“Like the holder and leader of my father's company. I have to be healthy so I can be smart and rational and make good choices. That's my mission in this world. Take the father's chair and take care of his business when he won't be... Able to.” Jumin didn't want to imagine his father's death. Even when they hadn't the best relationship he was still his father.

“You're doing it again,” Jihyun chuckled. 

“What?”

“You talk like an adult. You do it when you're nervous or you meet someone for the first time or when you talk about your parents.” Jihyun's words made Jumin blush. The blue haired boy was right. 

“I think it's not your mission,” Jihyun broke the silence again. 

“Uh?” Jumin was confused.

“Taking your father's place. You're smart. You will probably become much more than just a S... SEO?” blue boy asked. “You will do great things, Jumin. As long as someone would believe in you. And I do.”

Jumin didn't know what to say. How to thank his new friend. How to express how much Jihyun means to him and how many things he did for him. So he just blushed and bent his head. He mumbled a 'thank you' hoping Jihyun is too occupied by the blue sky he was looking at. But he received a quiet 'anytime'. After few steps Jihyun shouted. 

“Here we are! Welcome to your new school!”

The boys discovered they're in the same class. When they came to school Jihyun took his seat but Jumin hesitated. He had not a common place his own chaira and table. But Jihyun pointed at the table next to him so Jumin sit down.

“Is this table free?” he asked to make sure.

“Yeah. You’re lucky that you can sit next to me,” Jihyun joked and winked. Jumin couldn’t disagree with him but he remained quiet. He sit down next to his friend.

“You’re nervous?” asked the boy with turquoise hair. Jumin nodded and swallowed. “Don’t be. Mrs. Park is really nice. She even likes my photos! I’m sure you’ll get along okay,” smiled Jihyun. Raven haired boy wanted to answer but the bell rang to announce the beginning of a lesson.

“Hello class,” said the professor. She was really nice. Black hair was in a little bun on top of her head, big dark eyes were looking gently on her pupils with a little blush on her cheeks. “A new student came today. Please greet Han Jumin!” she smiled.

“Jumin, could you please stand up and say few things about yourself?”

Jumin hesitated. Even though he knew this would come he wasn’t prepared. He looked at Jihyun for mental support, and when he saw him smile, he stood up. He shakily went to the board, while counting every breath. Like his father taught him – when you’re nervous, just count breaths and focus on them.

“Hello. I am Han Jumin. We moved here because of my dad’s job. I like cats… And tree – houses,” he paused with an innocent look that belonged to his new teacher. She hesitated.

“Ok… And what do you want to do when you grow up?” Mrs. Park asked with an encouraging smile.

“Now that I think of it...” the boy murmured. “I want to travel around the world, and write a book about it,” he noticed Jihyun’s eyes watching him. Their sights connected. The turquoise eyes smiled at him and he saw Jihyun’s pleased smile.

“That sounds nice,” Mrs. Park smiled too.

Jumin’s first day in school turned out okay like Jihyun’s predicted. Few kids wanted to talk to him, but he only chatted with Jihyun. He discovered that Jihyun isn’t very popular in the class.

“It’s because they think I’m spoiled, because I’m from rich family. I’m glad you’re here now,” Jihyun told him. The boys started to hang out more often. In school, the tree-house and even at home. Their parents became friends too. When Jumin was about to meet Jihyun’s parents for the first time, he was really nervous. Jihyun’s father seemed cold at first but after a while they got along very well.

After few months near the summer break, they were lying in the tree-house and watching the summer sky, when Jumin lifted up.

“My family wants to go on vacation. And that means we can’t hang out during summer...” his voice cracked. He felt his heartbreaking, but didn’t dare to say the words that were burning him on tongue. Eventually, when he started to truly cry, he felt the familiar touch of his friend’s hands. Jihyun used to hug him regularly, when one of them wasn’t feeling okay or when he just wanted to.

“Hush… It will be okay. It’s just a few weeks...”

“But what if you’ll forget me? And all those things...” Jumin said. He took a deep breath to encourage himself to say those words. “You… You mean so much to me. I don’t want you to meet another friends… Promise me that we will stay together forever and you’ll never forget.”

“You mean a lot to me too, Jumin. I won’t ever let go. I promise to be there for you at the end of the summer. We will always be together. Summer, Autumn, Winter, Spring… And if you ever miss me just look at the morning sky. It has the same color as my hair,” he laughed gently, but it only made Jumin sadder. He didn’t want to think about his hair. He would miss him even more.

“Hey,” Jihyun took his hands off his face and placed them on his temple. “Here. Memories. Our memories I will always remember. Just like you,” than the older boy placed his own hands over Jumin’s temples. “I promise.”

The gray eyes stopped shedding tears. Jihyun kissed his forehead, hands remaining on his head. They stayed like this for a few moments. During Jumin’s vacation he often thought about his friend. He used to cry at night, but it got better after a few weeks. Not because he forgot. He was happy, because he would see him soon. And like Jihyun promised, he was waiting for him at the end of the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Jihyun and Jumin’s friendship became unbreakable through the years. Jumin wasn’t very convinced about God’s existence, even though he would always go to the church with Jihyun, but he often thanked the sky for letting him meet such a dear friend. Jihyun was a really important part of his life. He was there when his father – Chairman Han – divorced with his mother. Jumin remembered he cried all night in the tree-house.

When they were both twelve, Mr. Han married once again. The wife wasn’t bad at first. She gave Jumin and even Jihyun gifts. She acted really nicely. She was slightly younger than her husband and she had her own child, but she was just a baby, so Jumin didn’t like her and tried to avoid his new sister as much as he could. He would rather hang out with Jihyun and talk about their things.

One sunny day Jumin’s father called him to tell him something important. The boys were doing their homework in Jumin’s room.

“Jihyun, can you please wait for Jumin in his room?” asked Mr. Han when they came.

“Yes, sir,” bowed Jihyun politely. He gave Jumin a warm smile and disappeared behind his door.

“Good. Now. You know son, I have a new wife. She treats you well, right?”

“Yes, dad,” Jumin said carefully.

“Well, she won’t have time, because she wants to run a business on her own. And I want for you the best, you know that. So you will have a nanny. She will take care of you while I’m not at home. So you won’t have to spend so much time with Jihyun, and you will focus more on school and you will be able to be home more often.”

“I don’t want a nanny!” Jumin cried desperately. He wasn’t sure what to say, and he knew that if he said something emotionally, his father wouldn’t listen. So he took a deep breath and counted to three. “I like being with Jihyun. As far as I know I have excellent grades, just like him and he doesn’t have any bad influence on me, we even study and help each other! And being at home all the time isn’t good for my health,” he had no clue how to finish his flow of thoughts.

“Wow Jumin, I see you learned how to stand up for yourself and speak truthfully over the years,” his father gave him a smile. It was so rare to see him smile this way. He only smiled that way at Jumin’s mother. “I’m proud of you.” And that was even weirder. His father never said a word proud. He had such high expectations of everything that nothing was good enough for him. “So be it. I won’t forbid your friendship. But school will get harder, so don’t underestimate it. And you will get a nanny. She’s not here just because of you, but also to take care of your sister,” said Mr. Han.

“She’s not my sister,” murmured Jumin, so his father couldn't hear him. If he was honest, he considered Jihyun as a brother. As a sibling. Not the little imp thing.

Jihyun was startled when Jumin dragged him to his room angrily. “What did he say?” asked his friend gently.

“I will have a nanny. It’s so annoying. Father’s wife just wants his money. I don’t understand how he can be so oblivious to it.”

“Maybe it’s not that bad. You won’t have so much work.”

“You know it’s not about that. I just don’t want any other people. He almost suppressed out friendship. I can’t understand him.”

“You can’t judge him. He probably wants the best for you. Don’t be upset. Let’s finish the homework.”

“Can I see what did you draw? I mean the house we were supposed to draw. I like your art.”

“Yeah, it’s not bad I guess...” Jihyun shifted his paper to the dark haired boy.

“Are you kidding me? Your photos and drawings are beautiful! See? This house is amazing! And there is a tree-house too!”

“Yup, at least I didn’t draw emergency exits in case of a natural disaster like someone,” Jihyun teased.

“Hey! I want to be prepared for everything! And see? My house is blue. Just like the sky and your hair.”

“My hair is a different shade of blue...”

“I don’t have turquoise pencil okay? Sorry,” Jumin said jokily.

“Than buy some. You have enough money to do that,” Jihyun said, suddenly dry and cold.

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been acting so weird lately and I don’t know why,” he asked terrified of what will his friend say.

“Acting like… what?” Jihyun’s eyes widened and he looked at Jumin like he’s the idiot here. Jumin was scared to look him in the eye to see the bitterness.

“Like you’re not your true self. You used to be so passionate about art. We used to listen to music and speak about how we feel about the songs. There wasn’t a day without you taking photos of something. And now? You’re so cold.” Jumin was really upset. Jihyun could see it on his face.

“I’m sorry… I’m just starting to grow up. You should too. I’m doing the right thing. I can’t focus on things like art if I don’t have enough money. I don’t want to end up as a poor broken artist. I have to make money and focus on important things.”

“You sound like your father,” Jumin’s voice cracked with sadness and disbelief.

“Well, you used to be like your father too. You used to be the sane one. Now you’re just as stupid as I’d been before,” Jihyun hissed when he saw Jumin’s disappointed expression.

“So you’re saying that having dreams and life is bad? You changed so much.”

“Since I’m not the Jihyun you want, why are we still friends?” the turquoise haired boy said and Jumin couldn’t understand how he can act like this.

“You aren’t my friend, I thought we’re brothers. That’s why you’re still here,” Jumin was on the verge of tears, but he didn’t let them roll down his cheeks. A smile is expensive. Tears are priceless.

“Well, I don’t want to be your brother,” Jihyun stood up and grabbed his things. “And this?” he pointed at the drawing and Jumin looked at the little tree-house on his picture. “You can have this. I’ll draw a better one without the silly tree-house,” he ran away and the tear won after few moments. Silent cries echoed through the now so empty room. Why he had to change so much? They should be friends forever. He looked out of the window and saw the boy crossing the street. Jihyun looked at the tree-house, but he continued to the main door. Jumin felt pain in his head like there was a knife. He felt lost and incomplete. They both knew that Jumin was really attached to Jihyun. Way more than Jihyun was attached to him.

Jumin thought it was the kind of headache that starts only when you cry. He supposed it would ebb away with his tears but it didn’t. Maybe a hot cup of tea would help. It didn’t.

Jumin’s father let him stay at home the next days. Jumin was in a bad state. He refused to eat. He felt the constant headache and when he let his father feed him he always puked. Even his stepmother was forced to come back home and stop working because her husband had a hard time.

Jumin wasn’t strong enough to feel guilty about their struggle and they were really accepting and they didn’t nag him about it. He always stayed in bed, never leaving the comfortable blankets.

“Jumin, we’re going to see your doctor,” his father said a week later.

“I’m okay… I just need more time,” he tried to protest.

“No. You have school tomorrow, and I don’t want you to skip it again.”

So they left the home and Jumin saw how bad his state was. The steps were getting harder to do and he felt dizzy. The gentle winter breeze felt too cold on Jumin’s skin. His face lacked expression even when he watched his friend’s house. Could he still refer to him as his friend? He wasn’t sure. Jihyun didn’t make contact with him since their argument. Jumin’s legs were fragile and they were shaking as he walked inside the hospital.

The silence was uncomfortable as he and his father were sitting in the filled waiting room. Jumin stared at the white wall in front of him and he almost missed the movement on his left side. Some girl just sat down next to him. He didn’t turn around to face her. He couldn’t even do that much.

They weren’t waiting too long for the doctor to call their names. He tripped over his own legs when he stood up. His father wasn’t fast enough to catch him and he could feel the embarrassing touch of the floor on his face. The girl next to him reached a hand and helped him stand up. He recognized her. She was his classmate! This fact made the situation even more awkward. He thanked her and she smiled at him nicely. Only when he sat down in front of the doctor he realized that she had kerchief over her head. She had the most beautiful black hair. She was really pretty even Jumin who had never looked at girls too much had to admit that. Why would she hide her beauty like this…?

“So, Jumin. You’ve been feeling sick lately. You puke, have headaches and you refuse to eat. But from what I heard, you haven’t any major problems with health,” a doctor interrupted his thoughts.

“Well...” Jumin didn’t want to say the words. It would mean admitting what happened between him and his friend.

“Maybe you want to tell us without your father knowing?” asked the doctor gently. It was an old man, with white hair, but strong hands. His brown eyes had a kind sparkle in them. Jumin looked at his father hesitatingly.

“I...” he looked at the doctor again. “I had an argument with my friend. And we don’t talk anymore. I think he hates me...” he started to breathe heavily. He didn’t understand why they were here it wasn’t like the doctor could solve anything.

“Well… I recommend you to talk to your friend. Or if you want, there is a possibility to have a child psychologist.”

“Do you have any recommendations where to find a good psychologist?” his father asked.

“Yes. But I think the best solution is to talk to your friend and fix your relationship. I can see he is very dear to you,” smiled the doctor at the young boy sitting in front of him.

Jumin could feel his red cheeks and he bit his cheek so hard he felt the irony blood on his tongue. “Yes...” he whispered. “He was...” he felt bitter saying the past tense.

“Well, you’re young, I’m sure you can get things back to normal. Arguments with people we love happen all the time. Just be patient and try listening to what your friend has to say.”

The ride back to home was quiet. But Jumin indeed felt a little better. He thought about the girl with a kerchief and her green eyes. And especially he thought about what happened to her. Why she was in the hospital and why she wore the kerchief.

“Dad, can I ask you something?” Jumin asked when they were walking to their house.

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“When people are sick, they sometimes lose their hair, right?”

“You’re not going to be bald Jumin,” his father laughed.

“Yes, but that girl in hospital… I know her and she has the most beautiful hair I’ve ever seen. And she wore a kerchief today so I assumed she’s sick.”

“Jumin… Maybe it’s just a new trend. She probably isn’t that sick.”

“And if she was, what is the disease called?”

His father hesitated before telling him. “It’s called cancer. But you wouldn’t understand, it’s not just flu. It’s more serious and dangerous.”

Jumin wanted to see the pretty girl, so he went to school the next day. He didn’t say hello to Jihyun he didn’t wait for him in front of his house so they could walk together. He didn’t talk to him and Jihyun didn’t seem like he wanted to talk to someone. In fact, he was constantly looking at his hands or playing with his hair never making eye contact with anyone.

Jumin sat next to her seat. He remembered that her name was Kim Minji. Lovely name. But that day Minji wasn’t present in school. Jumin waited for her about two weeks always sitting on the seat next to hers. He was still heartbroken about his and Jihyuns’s ruined friendship but he started to eat and he had a new motivation – the little girl.

The day she came to school was rainy and Jumin was in a bad mood. However, his eyes seemed to lighten up when the beautiful girl came through the door. She was wearing a kerchief and she seemed really pale.

“Hi,” Jumin said. She was surprised for a moment, but then she smiled and her eyes closed when she did that. They always did. It was cute.

“Hi, Jumin. What were you doing in the hospital?” She was a little taller than him but their eyes were in the same height when she sat down.

“Eh… I was sick for a couple of days. But I feel better. What about you?”

“The same thing...” she said slowly. They chatted for a while.

They became good friends after few days. Minji was very kind and sweet in a way that made him wonder how did she manage to stay so innocent. She had a bright mind and always came up with funny ideas. Jumin thought he found someone who will help him forget about Jihyun. A few days later he asked her out for a cup of tea on their way from school.

“I know it sounds weird and I wanted to invite you for a tea since the weather is really bad...” he sounded really awkward, he didn’t know how to ask girl out. Even if it wasn’t a date. But she laughed and didn’t mind his blushing cheeks. She was his personal ray of sunshine. She reminded him of the old Jihyun.

“I would love to go out with the most popular boy in school.”

“So I’m popular?”

“Yeah, but girls are too shy to talk to you. You always seem so distant. You’re either talking to Jihyun or you focus on school.”

“But you’re not talking to me just because I’m popular don’t you?”

“No. I talk to you because you always seemed nice to me. And I was right,” she smiled again. He smiled back though he was a little bewildered at her words.

“Jumin… Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, definitely, but only if you will answer my question first!” he teased her.

“Hmm… Deal,” she grinned.

“Okay… Why do you wear the kerchief? You used to have beautiful hair.” Minji suddenly froze. She stopped walking.

“Hey, Minji, are you okay? What’s wrong?” he waved at her. She looked at him with terrified green eyes. She was shaking and the corns of her eyes were filled with tears.

“I can’t answer this.” she barely whispered. “Not now.” Jumin didn’t know what to do so he hugged her without saying a word. She didn’t hug him back, but he felt her head lying on his shoulder. His shirt started getting wet from her tears, but he still didn’t say anything.

“If I let you go...” he said after a while, “will you be okay? We can go somewhere, and I can hold you.”

“Thank you, Jumin. You’re nice. As always,” she smiled at him through tears when she pushed him away a little bit, hands still resting on his chest. “Can you walk me home?”

“Of course. And now, your question.”

“Oh… Why don’t you and Jihyun talk anymore?” this was Jumin’s time to break and to cry, but he’d done that a lot when he was staying at home. He accepted the fact that Jihyun won’t talk to him again, and he also accepted the fact that he will cry a lot about it in the future. But not now.

“He changed and I didn’t like that change. He got mad and since then…”

“But I remember you saying that you are best friends for six years!”

“We’re not friends anymore so it doesn’t matter.”

“It does! You can’t abandon him just because he changed! What if something happened to him? You have to be there for him and help him! He would do the same for you!”

“After what he said to me? He called me stupid! He was the one who left me! Like I was nothing to him! Do you think it’s easy for me?!” he shouted and the girl flinch a bit. “Minji… I’m sorry… I just -”

“No, that’s fine, I understand. He hurt you. Just… Please, give him a chance. I know he misses you too.”

“You can’t know that.”

“Yes, I can. I’m a girl. So naturally Jihyun doesn’t have any interest in me, so I can spy on him during classes. And he always looks at us talking and he looks sad. He really wants to talk to you, he just doesn’t know how. Because he was the one to break your friendship and he thinks, he doesn’t deserve it anymore. So you have to tell him how you feel. Damn, sometimes you boys can be a real pain. You don’t show your emotions and it only gets you in trouble.”

Jumin didn’t know what he should say. It really moved him, and he realized how stupid this cold war with his best friend was.

“Thank you...” he bowed to her. They were near her house, but this time their walk was longer than normal. “I wish I could help you with your problem,” he said without thinking twice about it. He expected another tears falling from her eyes, but she didn’t cry.

“You can’t. Just be there tomorrow for me. I want to tell you, but I have to ask my parents first. I don’t know if they want me to talk about it with other people.”

“Okay. Then see you tomorrow, and be prepared for the best cup of tea of your life,” Jumin smiled at her as she walked to her house.

“I’m happy just hearing this. See ya!” she shouted.

The day after seemed good. Jumin wasn’t bothered by thoughts about Jihyun for the first time and he looked forward to seeing Minji. However things weren’t supposed to be so nice.

He waited for Minji for a while. She was late but she came. He noticed her pale skin and how she looked so small in her clothes. It was a hot day, so she was wearing t-shirt and a skirt. He could recognize every bone. She was very skinny, but today she felt so fragile to him. He wanted to take her home and cover her in blankets.

“Minji! Are you okay?” he frightened.

“I’m here with you, so yes,” she said with a grin on her face. She seemed weak but in a good mood. They ordered two cups of tea and sit to a big window, so they could see the street full of people.

“So… You wanna talk about the kerchief thing?” Minji asked him.

“Yeah… I would like to hear your explanation, if you don’t mind,” Jumin nodded and instinctively reached for her hand across the table.

“So… It will probably hard for you to understand and accept it… Firstly, I didn’t want to tell you, because I care about you, and people used to cry and yell when they heard the truth.”

“I won’t do that,” he promised with his arm in the air.

“Secondly, I have a wish,” she locked her eyes with the table in front of her.

“Tell me!” Jumin encouraged her.

“I want you to become friends with Jihyun again. I’m not stupid, I know I was a kind of replacement for you,” Jumin wanted to disagree, but she looked at him with a serious face, that she didn’t wear too often. He knew he should let her talk. “Even though I am your true friend and it wasn’t probably the only reason you started talking to me, let’s be honest. If you were friends with him, you wouldn’t talk to me.”

“I’ve been watching you for a while after you two stopped talking. You were absent and when I saw you in the hospital, I felt there’s something wrong. At that time I was lonely too. We sort of helped each other out. But the reason I’m talking about my wish is… I won’t be there to help you for long. Eventually, I’ll have to leave.”

“What? Why? You’re moving away?” Jumin was scared to discover the truth because he had a bad feeling he might know, what’s going on.

“Jumin… Please stay calm,” she smiled weakly without that sparkle in her eyes. Jumin loved her eyes. He found peace in them. He wasn’t ready for the secret she kept deep inside her. He could feel his heart breaking again. Just when she made him feel better. The sparkle started to fade away.

“Minji… Don’t say it, please. Don’t...” He murmured the words ‘don’t’ and ‘please’ again and again like some prayer or mantra. He started to cry and he hid his eyes in his palms. He wasn’t even ashamed of crying in public. She didn’t complain about him breaking the promise that he won’t cry.

“You still want to hear it?” she asked after a while. He nodded. “I suffer from acute leukemia. That’s why I have the kerchief.”

“Minji...” Jumin’s voice was cracking. “Please… Don’t go… Don’t leave. You can’t...”

“Jumin,” she said in the softest voice. She took his palms and intertwined their fingers. “My mom said, that I will always be in her heart and memories. Because if you love someone, they’ll stay with you forever.”

“In my memories...” Jumin said Jihyun’s words and smiled for himself. He really missed his friend. “How much time do you have?” he looked at Minji once again.

“Maybe months. The doctors can’t really say, but they’re trying their best for me to get better. Today I feel a bit soggy because I had chemo. But, Jumin… This is the last time we went for a cup of tea.”

“What?” Jumin’s eyes were red and he could feel the salty taste on his lips.

“I’m going to hospital today. I’m here to say goodbye. It got worse tonight. I’m not going back to school.”

They didn’t drink their tea. Jumin wanted their last day to be special. They were walking outside and talking, eventually, they found a playground. It was a nice day and they almost forget about their troubles. When the sun was near the horizon, and they were standing in front of Minji’s home, Jumin tried really hard not to cry again.

“I was always bad at goodbyes...” he heard his own voice from far away. He wasn’t standing there with his friend, he was in his own world without pain and with happy endings.

“Me too. But we might meet each other again,” Minji replied with a warming smile. Their farewell wasn’t extraordinary or poetic. They simply hugged each other, and Jumin left without looking at her again.

As he walked to his home, he heard steps following him. He turned around and saw Jihyun a few meters away from him. He wanted to talk to him, but his throat was sore from the crying. Jumin didn’t notice, but his friend had the same red teary eyes as he did. Jihyun began to run but in the wrong direction. Jumin didn’t know where is he going but certainly not home. He hesitated but decided to follow his friend.

“Jihyun!” he shouted. His friend stopped in movement and turned around. “I’m sorry,” he told his friend. Jihyun was surprised. 

“I was the one to say that.”

“But I was acting like an idiot. I should’ve talked to you sooner. Even though I met an amazing friend… Still… You’re my number one, and I didn’t respect your change, yourself and I know you have it hard now when your father wants you to be successful and you don’t have anyone to support you in drawing and taking photos. I should be there for you, like I was before, but I’m here now.” He stepped closer and touched the turquoise hair. He placed his hands on his temples and kissed his forehead. The other boy melted under his touch and few tears escaped his eyes.

“It’s just… I wanna be like this because my father thinks it’s the best for me and I believe him… And since mother completely left us, I wasn’t able to draw nice pictures, they’re all sad and dark… I know it’s a change, but please, Jumin you have to accept me. You can’t find someone else.”

“I won’t. You’re my friend. Even more, you’re like my brother.”

“I’m sorry,” Jihyun put his head on his friend’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” the black haired boy hugged his friend tightly and buried his face into his turquoise hair. They stayed like that for a while. Neither of them wanted to break the fragile truce they’d just created.

“So the contract is still valid?” Jihyun suddenly asked, face still buried in his shoulder.

“Yes, and I swear I will never abandon you like this again.”

“Do you want to talk? Maybe in our tree-house?” Jihyun asked.

“If you don’t mind...”

“So… Tell me about that friend of yours, she seems pretty.”

“Does she? I mean… She is, but… I’ve never seen her in that way,” Jumin blushed. “She’s very nice. She isn’t from a rich family, but she doesn’t judge me. And she has a cat. His name is King Fluffball, but she calls him Fluffy. I want a cat like that too. But I can’t be friends with her for long.”

“Why?”

“She’s really sick, and she won’t be here for much longer,” Jumin’s expression didn’t change, but he felt his heart sinking when he said the words. The boys reached Jihyun’s house. When they lied down in the fluffy blankets and pillows, Jihyun turned his head to face his friend.

“She can be okay again, right?” Jihyun asked but Jumin shook his head. Jihyun hugged his friends as he started to tear up. “Shh… She can make it. I bet she’s strong if she can put up with you,” the boys softly laughed, and Jihyun was happy to hear his friend’s laugh after this long isolation from each other.

“And what about your father? Is his new wife fine?”

“I don’t see her much, but she’s nice since my father has the money she wants. I don’t want her to, but she gives me a lot of gifts.” Jihyun laughed.

“She thinks she will win our Jumin’s heart with gifts and money? Huh, she clearly doesn’t know a thing about you.”

“Exactly. Anyway, my new sister is horrible, but you saw her.”

“How can I forget? She wanted my hair, and asked me if I had a wig. And she destroyed my portrait of her because she didn’t like it.” Jumin stirred in their hug and let out a light scoff.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. The drawing was really ugly. I didn’t try enough on purpose. I hate that imp.”

“Me too. If I had a sibling, I would choose you.”

“If I had another sibling, I would choose you for sure, too.”

“And your mother? Still no sign of her trying to reach you?”

“Well, no… The last time I saw her was when we first met. But you know that she was here just for two days… I never told you, but we had a talk that night. She told me, that she was leaving. I hate her. She was so indifferent.”

“I think you should reach her. She’s your mother. I know I’m not the best position to say that, but after meeting Minji’s parents I realized how important parents can be.”

“Hmh...” Jihyun hugged his friend tighter, so he was now speaking into Jumin’s raven hair. “Maybe I’ll contact her… But I don’t really feel like it.”

“Jihyun?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you draw me a cat? I really like your animal drawing.”

“Why so suddenly?”

“I just...”

“You want me to start drawing again?”

“Kind of. I love your masterpieces. You are really good, you know.”

“I guess I’ll have to draw you one then,” the older one grinned.

“Thanks...” Jumin felt really tired. It was an emotional day, and he heard Jihyun talking, trying to wake him up, but his eyelids closed. He woke up in the tree-house next to the boy he fell asleep with. For a moment he was confused, but then he remembered their reunion. Jihyun’s hands were wrapped around his torso and pushed him closer to his body. Jumin wondered, if they slept like this the whole night. He felt a little bit uncomfortable, he’s not been that close to anyone in his life. It felt so personal yet he liked how Jihyun felt like he has to protect him from something. How the boy looked so relaxed when they slept like this.

Jumin spontaneously kissed his turquoise haired friend on his forehead. He left the tree-house, ran to his house, and knew, that his father will be mad. He didn’t tell him, he was staying somewhere, because even Jumin didn’t know, he’ll end up in the arms of his friend.

He slowly put the key in the door. When he stepped into the house, he checked the clock. It was really early in the morning, but his father was already in a suit, drinking coffee, and reading the news.

“Hello, father,” Jumin bowed politely.

“Oh, hi,” his father didn’t bother looking at him. “Was it fun? Did you talk to Jihyun again? Next time, please tell me that you’re going to stay with someone else. I called Minji’s parents, but they told me you’re not with them. I was scared, but then Mr. Kim called, that he saw you talking in the tree-house. I’m glad you’re talking with Jihyun again.”

“I’m really sorry. I met Jihyun, and we talked and I was tired, so we fell asleep.”

“It’s okay. By the way, our new nanny came yesterday. Please, meet Oh Jooyeon.”

Jumin noticed a tall woman in the corner of the room. She has wide dark eyes and an evil smile. She looked even scarier when she put on her smile.

“Hi, Jumin!” she greeted him and showed a perfect ninety-degree bow. “I’m glad I got to finally meet you.”


End file.
